Naruto Uzumaki: Great Toad Sage
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: What if Naruto was taken bye Jiraiya at birth to train at mount myobouku. Naruhina romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Toad Sage: Naruto Uzumaki

**Proluge **

It was the day after the Kyuubi attack and in the Hokages office standing around a small orange crib were Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Kakashi."so what are we going to do" Hiruzen said with much sadness in his voice. As the words left his mouth Jiraiya picked up the baby Naruto as he giggled and reached his small arms out towards the mans long white hair.

"ill take him" Jiraiya then slowly walked toward the door until Hiruzin stopped the old man turned his student around to look at him he spoke in a low voice "are you sure Jiraiya"

"yes sensei i am certain of this i will take naruto to mount Myobouku where he will be trained in the arts of the toad sage and i will bring him back on his 12th birthday"The toad sage then continued to walk out the door looking down at naruto with a loving smile.

"dont worry minato he shall be strong, stronger than either one of us"he then used shunshin and arrived in a medium sized living room with a simple blue couch sitting a metre away from a currenly unlit fireplace and some book shelves and pictures dotted the walls most of the pictures were of a handsome blonde man and a shorter and very beautifull red haired women.

As young naruto gazed at the pictures he smiled and giggled while reaching out his hands toward the pictures. Jiraiya smiled and a lone tear fell down his cheek "sorry kid your stuck with me" then he walked toward a door at the end of the room and opened it up to reveal a room with a small orange crib and red and yellow wall paper with a powder blue dresser. Jiraiya stepped forward laying naruto in the crib "tomorrow naruto we will leave for your new home "

The next morning at noon jiraiya was at the gate with a giggling naruto in his arms as he was seen of bye hiruzen and kakashi " good luck my student and remember i will be expecting you back here in 12 years okay" with a small laugh jiraiya nodded and stepped toward kakashi " hey kid stop brooding and try to show some compassion its a baby" kakashis lone eye wandered toward naruto then he imediatly eye smiled and reached into his back pocket pulling out a small scroll and handing it to jiraiya "whats this kakashi" jiraiya asked with a warm smile "all the jutsu i know including the raikiri, i would like to assist naruto best i can" then jiraiyas face split into a grin and he nodded then tucked the scroll into his back pocket.

"good bye for now ill report narutos progress every 5 years" he then bit his thumb and slamed it down with a puff of smoke a small generic green frog appeared and with a loud croak it asked " what do you want jiraiya i was about to beat bunta at shogi for once" with a serous expretion jiraiya replied " gamzuna i need you to bring me and naruto here to mount myobouku can you handle that" with another loud croak and a slighly restrained yell the frog replied "hell yeah" with that the three disappeared in a large plume of smoke.

When they arrived at the mountain narutos breathing slowed but it was nothing serous and jiraiya formed a sweat drop "kids handling it better than i did in my twenties" then two plumes of smoke appeared and from them two small frogs with white hair and small cloaks one pink and one grey "ma, pa im here to ask a favour" whith a smile the one in the grey cloak replied " of course jiraiya-boy what do you require and whos the lad" with a grin on his face jiraiya replied " this is minato's boy his name is naruto uzumaki and i would like to ask that you care for him and train him for the next 12 years" the two frogs jumped up toward jiraiya and landed on his shoulders

" so buntas suspicions were correct minato and kushina have both passed well we agree on one condition" jiraiya nodded for him to continue " we ask that you come here and visit us and naruto once every year" with a wide smile jiraiya nodded and laughed "of couse i will thank you pa well you will need these" he drew out three scrolls and Pointed to them "these three contain clothes and pictures of narutos parents when he turns 12 ill inform him who his parents where and in the other two are of kakashis and minatoes jutsus i expect you to teach him these also" he then smiled and with a wave puffed away leaving naruto whith the two frogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note that i apologize for calling the toads frogs and thank you for helping me notice that you know who you are.**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Slowly walking toward the large gates of konoha was a boy with bright blonde spikey hair that reached to his lower back with a thin red string holding it in a loose ponytail. Standing at a relatively short stature was wearing an open black cloak with orange flames licking at the bottoms and ends of the sleeves (minato's cloak with different colours) with the kangi for toad on the back in red bold letters. Underneath was a loose white gi and karate pants with a mesh body suit underneath (think what jiraiya wears underneath his coat with white instead of that greyish green colour) and with a large smile on his face naruto uzumaki approached the gates. When he approached the gates he heard someone yell "hey what is your buisness here" with that two ninja in classic chunnin atire appeared in his path.

Then as naruto started to laugh about his little predicament jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke on top of a horse sized toad "BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTY AND LADY SWOONING JIRAIYA THE GREAT TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE" the chunin guards had a mixture of respect and embarrasment on their faces due to jiraiyas actions but waved him and the mysteroius blonde boy through without further question since although he acts like a child he is a sannin.

"come on lets get a move on i wanna become a ninja and do all kinds of cool ninja stuff with my ninja pals" jiraiya laughed at his eager nature as he calmed naruto down "listen naruto we need to go in and meet the hokage to see about your being a ninja okay" with that naruto seemed to calm down and relax a bit as he followed jiraiya to the hokage tower. When they arrived at the hokage tower naruto ran past the secretary and toward the largest dooe he could find and bashed through it. Causing the old man sitting in the large desk to scatter papers everywhere and smile slightly that he now had an excuse to get away from the god forsaken monster that is paperwork.

"and who might be you lad" and with a large toothy grin naruto laughed "im naruto uzumaki the great toad sage" at that the hokage remembered what today was but naruto was a day early and what shocked him more was his whisker marks were gone and he looked like a mixture between his father and jiraiya. Yet the most shoking thing was his pupils were flat lines and the rest of the eye was yellow around his two eyes he was wearing a small amount of orange eye makeup "naruto are you in sage mode" with that naruto shrugged "pa said that since iv been raised their all my chakra was changed to nature chakra and im permanently in sage mode unless i run out of chakra" hiruzen was speachless at thsi revelation considering the large divide in power between normal charka and nature chakra.

With that thought still in his head jiriya stepped into the room with a nervous grin on his face "hey old man naruto here wants to try out for being a ninja ya think you can arrange a little test" with his mind back to normal hiruzen nodded his head and snapped his fingers in an instant their was an anbu with a tiger mask behind him "tora i would like you to take naruto and test his ninja skills with the genin exams tomorrow i would like to know if naruto has what it takes" while hiruzen knew that naruto may very well be at chuunin level or even jonin this was all realy a formality. Tora walked toward naruto and lifted his mask "hello naruto my name is yamato follow me and i will test your skills" he then walked out the door with naruto in tow leaving hiruzen and jiraiya alone.

"Jiraiya how powerfull has naruto become" with a surprisingly sereous look on his face jiraiya retorted "he has mastered all sage arts and invented some of his own he has mastered the rasengan and is working on a version of the hirashin more suited to his tastes" to say the old man was shocked was a vast understatement he could not believe that at the age of 12 naruto was already reinventing his fathers legendary jutsu.

At that same moment yamato and naruto appeared at training ground 21 and made sure no one was nearbye then naruto spoke "hey yamato i need you to release those gravity seals on you limbs so i wont accidentally kill you" with an '0' exprestion yamato asked " how did you know about the seals and naruto calmly retorted while strethching "these eyes of mine can see all forms of chakra i can even sense the three children with low genin chakra levels in those bushes" with that said three people the same age as naruto hiding in the bushes came out "sorry we were spying not everyday you see an anbu and a kid our age getting ready to fight im kiba inuzuka these are my friends choji akimichi and shikamaru nara if you dont mind can we watch your fight"

with a nod of his head naruto said in a voice that held anly neautrality and no emotion "sure just dont get caught in the cross fire" and with that said naruto and yamato where in fighting stances naruto leapt forward with intense speed and apeared in front of yamato and punched him in the gut then elbowed his back and jumped back "are you wearing training weights also"? with a small nod and smirk yamato removed his weights **Wood Style: great forest dragon **and the mans arms transformed into a large wooden dragon that lunged at naruto with a smirk naruto flashed through hand sighns **Sage art: toads call of death **a large cone of visible sound released from naruto throught obliterating the dragon in seconds then naruto followed up **Sage Art: Toad bullet **with that he raised his arms and his open palm faced yamato as a small summoning array formed in mid air and a small toad shot out of it **Wood Style: Forest Shield **Yamato pulled up a large shield of wood from the earth as naruto flashed through hand sighns **Sage Art: Toad Growth **the toad heading toward yamato grew to the size of a ploabear as it impacted crashing through the shield and landing on yamato it then disapered to leave a crushed yamto in the earth laughing heartidly as he stood up "amazing you have such effective jutsu lets see how you fair against this" **Wood Style: Forest golem **at that yamato's entire body was covered bye a large wooden golem with large arms and legs with yamato surrounded bye a large sphere of wood with is head covered bye a wooden helmet. Naruto smiled **Sage Art: Toad Hop **with that he jumped high in the air easily 3 times as high as the golem and in his hand a small blue orb began to form and when the rasengan was finished naruto started to descend and made his body straight with the rasengan in the middle of his two hands with is arms extended and he spun like a drill heading toward the golem **RASENGAN: Air Drill** and he slamed into the golem tearing it apart and a large cloud of dust appeared.

Kiba and shikamaru stood there with their jaws hitting the floor and chogi, STOPPED EATING. As the dust cleared they could make out one figure standing in front of a fallen body. When the dust cleared naruto was left standing over a fallen yamato and helping him up yamato was bruised and cut up and seemed to be limping on his left side while naruto had a single scratch on his forehead. "that was amazing how are you our age and stronger than an anbu" naruto smiled then in a large puff of smoke shunshinned to the hokages office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note: if you would like to add any sage arts or forms for rasengan also i dont have a solid idea of narutoes personnal hirashin so any ideas?**

**Chapter 2: Team 8**

When naruto arrived at the hokages office the look of shock and the look of amusement of jiraiya plastered a smile on narutoes face once again as he helped yamato to the small couch in the hokages office."what did you do to yamato and how" hiruzen had a look of bewilderment on his face as he just managed to get that statement out of his throught and surprisingly it was yamato who spoke "it was amazing the kid beat my most powerfull techniques and is prectically untouched and i dont even think he was going all out" hiruzen then thought 'maybe naruto is more powerfull than me' and he decided to ponder that at a later time.

"so yamato would you say naruto has what it takes to be atleast jonin" jiraiya asked with a hardy a small grunt yamato nodded yes. "well i would like to ask something of you lord hokage" at that hiruzens head perked up on looked at naruto "what is it lad" naruto laughed and put his hand behind his head "well i would like to be a jonin instructor".

"Come on shikamaru we need to get to the academy for team asighnments" yelled a running kiba with his friends shikamaru and choji laging behind "troublesome dog-boy" shikamaru muttered under his breath unfortunatly kiba being an inuzuka had improved hearing heard every word "what was that shikamaru" shikamaru sighed "were here" at that moment kiba turned his head forward to see the wall of the academy aproaching a little to fast for his liking. as he was about to colide with the wall he was suddenly stopped bye an arm holding him in mid air bye the back of his coat "kiba watch were you are going" yelled their academy instructor "sorry iruka-sensei" kiba muttered as he and his friends walked into the building.

When Kiba entered the classroom he was instantly jumped into his seat next to his secret crush hinata "good morning hinata" he yelled in a cheery tone and she fumbled with her fingers "g-good morning k-kiba" he was about to start a conversation when iruka walked in and surprisingly everyone was very quiet "good morning class and since your being so quiet ill make the lecture slightly shorter with that everyone groaned "you are now proud shinobi of konoha..." as he droled on kiba tuned him out waiting for team asighnments. After a 10 minute lecture he finally began "now time for team assignments everyone" and kiba perked up slightly listening for names of people he knew "team 7: sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno, and sai" with a loud shriek from sakura knocking kiba from his relaxation so he decided to pay attention "team 8: kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, and hinata hyuuga" with that said kiba began to howl "yeah i got hinata" noticing he said that out loud he began to blush and looked over at hinata noticing she sank into her hoodie. "your jonin sensei will be naruto uzumaki" kiba had a confused look on his face thinking 'iv never heard of him before he must be a new jonin'

Iruka continued "team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 10 will be shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, and ino yamanaka" shikamaru groaned "not the blonde banshee" everyone looked at shikamaru as if he had a death wish as ino's fury was about to be unleahed a large puff of smoke filled the front of the classroom and as it faded a boy their age with long spikey black hair wearing classic jonin attire with a coat much like the late yondaimes with a different colour scheme on top of a large toad bellowed "**COWER YOUNG PUPILS FOR I AM THE MIGHTY TOAD SAGE NARUTO UZUMAKI" **with their jaws hitting the floor kiba,shikamaru, and choji all looked at the boy remembering what he can do while everyone else snickered "who is this loser pretending to be a jonin" came the monotone voice of sasuke uchiha as soon as that coment left his mouth the toad disapeared faster than anyone could comprehen the blonde had sasuke in the middle of the classroom in a headlock "what did you say you freaking emo" at that everyone laughed at the uchihas expence except for his fangirls who attacked the jonin as they descended upon the blonde a large puff of smoke revealed him being at the front of the classroom and the girls on top of sasuke and... a large green frog plushie "team 8 meet me at training ground 4 in 2 hours bring your ninja gear and... something to eat for lunch" with that he disapered again but this time in a swirl of elegant leaves leaving all the students gauking on how someone so goofy was a jonin but as soon as they could kiba, shino, and hinata all left the classroom.

Two hours later team 8 gathered at the training ground waiting for their jonin sensei "when will he be here" kiba whined at that moment they saw a large puff of smoke and out of it game their sensei wearing his same outfit but this time their was a leaf headband on his forhead mostly covered bye his bangs " hey guys okay introductions ummmmm ill go first my name is naruto uzumaki i like toads and inventing new jutsu i dislike hypocrits and people who judge others my hobbies are inventing jutsu and playing with my toad summons my dreams for the future are to bring the sage arts to a whole new level and for everyone to regognize me as the new toad sage okay your turn dog boy" with a yip from akamaru and a grunt from kiba he began "my name is kiba inuzuka i like dogs and learning new jutsu my dislikes are people who mistreat animals and those who underestimate akamaru becasue he's a puppy my hobbies are plating with akamaru and perfecting my clans jutsu my dream for the future is to become clan head and become the strongest inuzuka in history" he finished with a determined with a determined look in his eyes "okay you glasses your next" with no emation whatsoever shino began "my name is shino aburame my likes are bugs and my clans jutsu my dislikes are people who dont apreciate bugs my hobbies are collecting bugs and breeding them my dream for the future is to show others that the aburame is a strong and respectfull clan" he finished with a hint of determination in his voice "okay the cutie in the coat your next" naruto grinned and hinata blushed hiding in her jacket "m-my name is h-hinata h-hyugga i like f-flowers and helping p-people my d-dislikes are p-people who disrespect o-others my h-hobbies are g-gardening a-and training my d-dream for the f-future is for my clan to b-become kinder and c-come to accept o-one another"she then cowered back into her large jacket and naruto smiled "i like you guys so now for your real test!"

**iv decided to make this hinakiba and naruhaku so what do you think? pm me**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 3: Combat Test!**

"what do you mean real test we already had one in the academy" kiba growled when he heard the news hinata seemed to come out of her sweater and shino's eyebrows arched at the information."well sorry but you have to prove yourself to a jounin so all of you get ready for combat" hinata and shino and kiba grumbled "stupid teacher makin us take another test" when all three of you all you have to do is win this fight" **Summoning jutsu **naruto called out as three frogs each the size of a small horse appeared "just defeat these three and you pass now...go!" at that all three jumped into the treas and naruto send the three toads to different places in the area.

The first toad was sitting in a large clearing with a board look on its face until it heard a small buzzing sound and looked down to see a large amount of insects climbing his legs and jumped up high shaking the insects of then heard someone scream **Fang over Fang! **as a small tornado came rushing through the air toward it the frog opened its mouth and croaked extremly powerfully toward the sky causing it to shoot down landing on the ground with a BOOM as it regained its bearings it didnt notice the small girl behind it with veins around her eyes that thrust a palm into his back causing him to go POOF! All three assailants met in the middle "good thinking shino instead of splitting up and taking on each one individually we take them down one at a time together haha" kiba yelled while lauging in joy "k-kiba we s-should get g-going" shino seemed to straighten up the next second "guys les go my insects have found another toad in that direction" shino then pointed toward a small lake in the distance "alright lets go" kiba yelled bounding of with akamaru in tail"

The second toad was standing on a large stone in the middle of a small lake waiting for an attack when he saw the figures aproach the shore and when they saw him one of them yelled "come on lets waste this toad" said boy threw a small pill at a puppy that just then reached his side the puppy them changed red and seemed more vicious then the boy leaned on all fours and the puppy jumped on his back **Ninja art: Man Beast Clone **the puppy then turned into a perfect of the boy then then another boy walked up this one had a coat with glasses "calm down kiba we should device a plan" kiba didnt listen then formed the ram seal **Ninja Art: Beast Mimickry **both the boy and clone seemed to grow more beast like shrowing fnags and long nails they jumped in the air joined arms and screamed **Fang over Fang ** they than became a small tornado that then rushed toward the toad the toad quickly jumped into the water narrowly dodging the boy surprisingly he kept coming under water yet is speed was halved and he soon came to a halt him and his clone swimming to the surface "damn hey shino you got any bugs that can breath underwater" shino sighed and quickly retorted no but if you can keep your fang over fang going long enough in one place under water a whirlpool will form and hopefully catch the toad bringing it to the suface my insects will be waiting" kiba howled as a reply then dove under water until he was at the bottom him and akamaru spinning extremly fast forming a whirlpool that grew and grew soon the toad was caught up in it and was soon on the surface of the water caught in the whirlpool as soon as that happened shino's bug latched on then kiba ceasesed spinning and climbed up to the surface watching the toad poof out of existence with a smile on his face "alright come on to the next one".

The third toad was sitting in a tree seemingly content when three children appeared on the branch opposite "okay toad lets go i wanna pass this test" kiba half growled still on an adrenaline high. "Please i do not wish to fight shall we relax and watch the clouds for now"? the toad said in a low and wise sounding voice "y-you can talk how the hell and anyway i dont care i wanna pass this test so prepare yourself cause im coming" kiba yelled at the toad hoping to get the toad in the fighting spirit as kiba was about to charge a small soft hand gripped his shoulder "k-kiba lets not d-do this he s-seems nice e-enough relax a-and hear him o-out" hinata half whispered in her soft innocent sounding voice "thank you now i have one important thing to tell you...you pass" at that moment the toad disapeared into a puff of smoke and in its place stood naruto with a large grin "haha you guys passed the first toad was to see if you could work as a team the second to see if you could work with unexpected proplems and the third was to check if you had good enough hearts and while kiba seems wild he did calm down so you pass haha now meet me here tomorrow at 7 am for your first official meeting as team 8" he then poofed away leaving a shoked and happy team 8.

"hey you guys wanna go get some BBQ" kiba asked as three walked back toward the village "s-sure thing k-kiba" hinata whispered yet audible enough for the other two to hear shino only nodded. As the three walked through the doors of the restaurant they spotted shikamaru, choji, and ino sitting at a table with a man who seemed to be their sensei "hey shikamaru choji did you guys pass the second exam" kiba walked over and shikamaru only sighned "yes we did and it was just troublesome" ino seemed to anger at the statement "what was troublesome shika the fact that you barely did anything or the fact that you kept calling me a troublesome women" at that shikamaru seemed to show...fear and mumbled out "nothing ino" that seemed to calm her down for the time being atleast as kiba shino and hinata walked away and found their own table and ordered some beef and rice "so you guys thinkin we should ask sensei if we can get some training tomorrow or get some missions done" kiba asked being surprisingly sereous "well since all we know are our clan jutsu and the academy jutsu we should ask him to teach us some low level elemental jutsu just incase the need should arise" shino spoke in a monotone voice looking kiba in the eye "hey hinata what do you think" kiba asked looking over to the shy heiress when she started fiddling with her hands he only put a confused look on his face "hey hinata you okay" he asked at that she blushed lightly "yes k-kiba i agree w-with shino" she mumbled out obviously preoccupied with something. After that they simply exchanged idle chat before and during their meal after all three were full "hey guys ill get it i just got some extra money a few days ago for cleaning out the kennels for mom " kiba said digging around his wallet "kiba may i suggest we split it three ways i wouldnt feel right if you payed for us all" said shino also digging through his wallet. Hinata seemed to grow extremely red after finding she did not have her wallet on her "hey hinata are you okay" kiba asked pulling his third and placing it on the table seeing her empty hands and her sorry expression he nodded "oh i see you forgot your money dont worry ill cover you this time" said kiba smiling at his team mate pullin some more money out "kiba im surprisd you pieced that together so quickly i expected you to ask a bunch of obvious questions further embarrasing hinata im impressed" said shino with a small smile on his lips "i-im s-soory kiba i-ill get it n-next t-time" said hinata looing at thetable not daring to look at his face lest she blush even more "dont worry hinata were team mates you can make it up to me some time maybe we could have a spar sometime" kiba said with a warm smile directed at her with his cheeks turning slightly pink from looking at her big innocent eyes thankfully his face marks covered it up effectively. "well ill see you two tomorrow alright" said shino walking off soon the two followed him out the door each heading to their respective homes.

**i dont know much about the whole beta thing i would just like someone to look over my chapters and point out little mistakes like grammer and me condracting myself at different points in the chapter because i seem to do that alot well if anyone would like to explain it and maybe become my beta person something just pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 4:Training.**

The next morning kiba,shino and hinata were all waiting for their sensei to show up at 8:00 it was 9:30 "where is that bastard i wanna get some training done" kiba was storming around the field "come on akamaru i gotta blow off some steam" the two demolished a training post with all manners of attack when he walked back toward the others they looked at the stump and saw claw marks some shuriken and kunai imbedded deeply in the wood and their was a large hole in the post obviously the result of a fang over that their was a large puff of smoke in front of the three "hey guys sorry i got lost on the way" all three sweat dropped at the thought of a jonin getting lost

"well anyway what do you guys think we should do a mission or some training" he asked taking a seat on the ground and the three followed suit "well we were thinking that you could possibly teach us some low level elemental jutsu" shino said speaking for the three "okay but first ill need to get something while i get the supplies i need i want you three to do a chakra control excersice he stood up and walked over to a tree and placed one foot on the tree and began walking up the side of the tree with his hands in his pockets When he reached the lowest branch he sat down "now the trick is to channel chakra to the bottoms of you feet and walk u,p to much you will be pushed of to little you will simply slip" he stated walking back down the tree "ill be back in about an hour if you three can get their" he threw a kunai at a point three quarters way up the tree "and back down we will start your elemental jutsu trainign okay"? all three nodded kiba spoke "okay sensei we can do this dont worry lets go akamaru" he howled and ran up the tree naruto marked he slipped at his second step and naruto spoke again "kiba you forgot to channel chakra now try again" as he walked away he threw two kunai at the same height at two other trees "shino hinata you guys get going to this is harder than it seems" then he grinned widely and poofed away to wherever he was going.

hinata walked toward her tree and cautously stepped up in and seemed to have no problem when she was at the kunai a bead of sweat formed on her neck and she began to walk back down when she reached the bottom she seemd to have some trouble with breathing "hinata how did you do that" kiba asked "w-well the g-gentil fist r-reguires that hyuuga h-have excellent chakra c-control" hinata mumbled out looking at the ground "alright haha thats awesome hinata come on shino we cant let her be ahead of us bye that much" when kiba looked at shino he was walking up and down the side of the tree with ease "shino how are you so good at that" kiba half yelled now he was getting annoyed that he was behind in his training compared to his team mates "my father taught me this since it helps in collecting buga and also expand your chakra reserves hinata i would advice you to attempt doing this over and over it seems you have rather low chakra reserves from the way you were breathing hard" shino said in a louder yet somehow still monotone voice hinata nodded and began walking up the tree again. Not wanting to be left behind kiba thought "if i try hard enough i can catch up i wont hold my team mates back" with a renwewed vigor he formed the ram seal and focused chakra to his feet their was a faint blue glow and he opened his eyes and ran toward the tree.

An hour later Naruto came back seeing all three of his students leaning against trees seemingly exausted " well seeing as i dont see any kunai in those trees i take it you succeed all three nodded and gave him his kunai back and kiba had a shit eating grin "now lets learn some jutsu" he tried to stand but wavered a bit since he was both physically and mentally exausted "okay we will after some lunch and rest okay guys" he said pulling out three box lunches and tossing them at the three genin. "i was wondering sensei why havnt we ever heard of you before a kid our age making jonin should have caused alot of buzz but you just popped up recently and iv only been hearing about you recently to" shino asked before taking a large bite out of a rice ball and letting some of it crumble down his sleeve a small buzzing sound could be heard bye someone focusing hard enough "well truth be told i was taken bye my godfather when my parents died during the kyuubi attack and i trained at a secret place until i came back recently" naruto said before slirping some ramen out of a bowl "well that explains that but what about your eyes they look like a frogs is that a kekkai genkai or something" kiba asked staring at his senseis flat pupils naruto slurped up the last of his ramen before answeing "no kiba this is a result of my sage training wich allows me to use nature chakra wich is stronger than normal chakra" kiba perked up and he quickly finished up his rice ball and asked "woah cool can you train us in sage mode to" kiba sked with stars in his eyes "haha i dont know i have some ideas but that wont be for awhile maybe before the chuunin exams okay guys but still dont worry i wont be putting you three in the exams for some time now" he said smiling warly at the three before stnading up "okay lets get started" he pulled out three pieces of paper and handed one to each of his students as they all stood up "okay i want you all to channel some chakra into those pieces of paper to tell me what your chakra natures are" he finished and hinata and kiba who ectually payed attention in the academy understood but kiba seemed confused "what are chakra natures?" he asked with akamaru both doing a confused puppy face wich caused hinata to blush a little "well ill keep it simple chakra nature is the element your chakra is most intune with and whatever element you have will be the easiest element of jutsu to learn" he explained and kiba nodded all three forced chakra into the paper hinatas grew damp shinos turned into dust and shinos sliced in half "okay seems hinata has water shino has wind and kiba has earth thats surprising that none of you have a fire element but sone the less i know jutsu from all elements so it doesnt really matter but it is surprising" he spoke while walking toward the small lake "hinata you will be learning this" he went through the hand sighns slowly letting hinata memorize the hand sighns then yelling **Water Style: liquid shield **as water came out of the water and formed a shield in from of his body "at the beginning you will only be able to cover part of your body but with enough practice you will be able to form one out of the water particles in the air" he smiled at hinata and she nodded and went to practice he then led shino and kiba to two large trees he spoke "now kiba here is your jutsu" again he formed ahnd seals slowly letting kiba memorize them **Earth Style: Stone claw **he then punched his fist into the ground and when he pulled it out now covering his hand was a piece of stone with three large sharp looking claws prodruding from it "now at first you should only expect one claw that is shorter but if you master this jutsu you will be able to make three foot long claws that can cut through steel" he finished leaving kiba to his practice and allowed shino to fallow him until they reached a large clearing and naruto turned around "okay shino here is your jutsu" he then formed handsighns allowing shino to memorize the hand seals and he took in a large breath and somehow spoke without opening his mouth **Wind Style: Air bullet **he then opened his mouth and his chest instantly deflated and a visible bullet of air shot out of his mouth and when it hit a tree the bullet grinded and pounded the wood until the jutsu disapated and the tree fell over "okay now yours may not be that powerfull but it can still break a rib or two if it lands" he smiled before saying "practice this all day and if you need help ill be at the training stumps report back at 7 o'clock so i can see your progress" he walked away.

At 7 o'clock he waited for all the students to come first to arrive was shino then soon after was kiba and hinata "okay guys lets see how you did" he pointed at shino and shino walked way so he was about about 20 feet from a training stump he formed hand seals and yelled **Wind style: Air bullet h**is chest puffed and and he shot out a baseball air bullet that hit the stump and left a large dent about 6 inches in diameter and 1 inch deep "good job just practice on making the ball denser and remember it has to grind away at the enemy not just a blunt force hit" he fininished and pointed at kiba. Kiba nodded and walked toward a tree stump and formed hand seals and yelled **Earth style: Stone Claw **he punched into the earth and when he pulled his hand out their was one foot long claw he then swiped at the stump with the claw when he finished he let the jutsu stop and the stone crumbled away to the ground when he looked at the stump he smiled at the large cut he left it was about a foot long and 3 inches deep he smiled and walked back to his team "good job kiba this jutsu is effective but id prefer you only use it when you face an opponent who uses a weapon that lengthens his reach since it seems to way your arm down considerably and also try to form three shorter claws i think that would suit you better" he finished with a smile looking over at hinata she nodded and walked toward the lake when she was next to it she formed hand seals and lifted her open palms in front of her **Water Style: Liquid Shield **she yelled in a soft voice the water snaked from the lake and formed a nice sized shield that protected everthing from the knees up naruto then threw some punches and shuriken at the shield to test it out when he was satisfied he smiled "good job its strong enough to withstand physical attacks and weapons and i think most d-ranked jutsu all i want you to work on is the speed ans size" he brought all three toward the center and he spoke again "you guys are better than i had expected now i have put together a training regime for you it will consist of us meeting at 7 am every mornung followed bye an hour of tree walking and physical conditioning then another two hous of practicing your elemtal jutsu then we will do a d-ranked mission and if their is enough time we will have another hour of tree walking and physical conditioning and all the while i would like you to have these, please show me your wrists and ankles" all three did as he said he then went through sme hand seals **Sealing art: the earths pull **and he touched all their wrists and ankles soon a small intriquit seal formed where he touched "these act like training weights i will now give kiba and shino 10 pounds per arm and 20 pounds per leg and hinata being a kunoichi who focus more on grace then raw strength will have 7 pounds per wrist and 14 punds per leg okay" he formed the ram seal and they all felt the pull of the extra weight and struggled standing "okay but if we get in a tough battle and your not their what do we do" kiba asked while doing some light jumping to get the feel of the extra weights "simple just push your cakra into the seals and they will deactivate and to re activate form the ram seal and focus on making the weights heavy and they will go back to the weights i set" he looked at them as they tested the theory and when all the seals were shown to be functional he nodded and continued "now only deactivate these when you sleep, shower, and in a tough battle okay" all three nodded and he dismissed them but as he wlaked away he heard a voice "s-sensei would y-you like to g-get some r-ramen with u-us" hinata asked while twiddling her fingers "sure guys that would be great and when we are not training or on missions call me naruto" he smiled while walking with the three to get food.

**Now before i forget i need to say that it has been decided that this will be naruhina in later chapters with kiba dating on OC he meets during the chuunin exams**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 5:Friends?**

As the four walked around the village looking for a place to eat they aoon aproached a small stand that read ichiraku ramen. "hey guys lets go in here i heard its the best ramne in the city" at that naruto had stars in his eyes "are you sereous it gets better" he smiled uncontrollably "it is truly the food of the gods" he screamed as he rushed into the stands and the rest of team 8 followed suit. "RAMEN, RAMEN,RAMEN" naruto chanted waiting for service, atthat moment a girl with brown hair who seemed to be a few years older than them walked out "hello my name ayame what would you like" she smiled at the three and naruto continue to chant "RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN" she giggled at his childish antics then looked at the others "and you" kiba smiled and looked at hinata and shino who nodded "he speaks for us all" she nodded and began to walk away before she stopped and turned around "oh sorry what flavour of ramen" naruto stopped his chanting and looked up with a grin "ramen flavoured ramen silly" ayame blushed slightly before she spoke again "their are alot of different flavours of ramen you know like beef,pork,miso,fish, and many other flavours of ramen so what would you like" naruto at that moment looked as if the gods themselves had bestowed a gift upon him "ALL OF THEM" he yelled happily while seeing and old man poke his head out from the kitchen with dollar sighns in his eyes "kid you just made my day ayame get back here all burners are on" he yelled happily to the girl she looked at the other three "what flavours for you guys" the three thought for a second before they spoke "miso please" shino spoke as the girl scribbled it down "beef for me" kiba said as she scribbled his order down "i-i would l-like some miso a-also please" hinata mumbled out as the girl scribbled her order down and went back the kitchen when she came back she had one bowl each on a tray for the three she layed them down them looked at naruto "just another couple minutes okay" he nodded with stars in his eyes as he thought of all the new flavours of ramen he could enjoy.

The next 30 minutes were interesting to say the least team 8 watched as naruto put away bowl after bowl at speeds that would impress the fourth hokage himself speaking of the fourth their sensei had a slight resemblance to the man in question when he finished his 30th bowl he finally stopped and leaned back "that was great so i dont know you guys other than the basic stuff so wanna just talk for awhile" he asked looking expectantly at the three "sure but hey lets go to my house mom and hana are on a mission and moms usually fine with me bringingly friends over when shes gone" kiba smiled as hinata and shino nodded as they stood up and followed him "n-naruto are you c-coming" hinata said looking back at the blonde blushing as naruto seemed deep in thought with a happily shoked expretion on his face 'did they just call me their friend, iv never had any friends my own age the closest iv had were gamakichi and gamatatsu and their toads' he was knocked out of stupor when hinata spoke he looked at her with a warm smile on his face "sorry i zoned out for a second before he stood up and followed them to go toward the inuzuka compound.

The rest of the afternoon was pleasent for naruto it was a new experience they talked about their training and things naruto did while training then finally the subject of narutos parents came up "hey naruto who are your parents anyway" kiba asked coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn "i think you mean you they were they both died during the kyuubi attack wich is also the day i was born" naruto spoke solemnly while staring at the table "im sorry man i dint know but do you know who they were" kiba asked with sadness in his voice with a hint of curiousity "i apologize but i cant really tell you its just a hard subject for me maybe some other time okay" he spoke with a small and warm smile looking up at his new friends "o-okay naruto w-we u-understand" hinata spoke with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes from the sad story naruto looked at the wall "oh sorry guys its getting late and i have to report to the hokage why we didnt come in for any missions ill see you tomorrow" he spoke while standing when shino noticed the time he also stood up "my clan compound it guite the ways away from here so i best be on my way see you guys tomorrow shino spoke standing up and walking toward the door when the two left hinata and kiba were left alone in the room neither of them speeching before kiba smelled the air and looked at the door fear evident in his eyes at that moment hana walked in the door letting her three nin-dogs in and closing it before noticing the two teens "hey kiba this your girlfriend she teased while walking toward the two "n-no hana j-just my t-team mate" hinata was shoked 'did kiba just stutter' she thought looking at the blushig inuzuka "w-well ill go h-home now s-see you t-tomorrow kiba" she spoke softly before she walked out the door leaving kiba alone with his overly curious sister staring at him expectantly.

As hinata took her usual walk through the training grounds the heard someone talking and stopped when she saw her sensei standing at the memorial stone with a strange three pronged kunai in his hand "hey dad i made some friends today their really nice kiba is goofy and wild shino doesnt talk much but he says enough and hinata well she is so sweet and cute she is like a breath of fresh air to me" when she heard that she gasped and let out a smile "eep" as she blushed a deep scarlet alerting naruto to her presence at that moment he apeared in front of her looking into her eyes and spoke "hey hinataits not nice to eavsdrop you know" he spoke in a sarcastic tone and a warm smile graced his lips "s-sorry n-naruto i w-was j-just w-walking and i s-saw you h-here" she stuttered out blushing even deeper but when she looked at him it was obvoius he had just been crying from his puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks before she could comprehend what she was doing she pulled him into a hug "oh n-naruto are you o-okay" she whispered into his ears just then she realized what she had done and when she was about to break the hug ahe felt two strong arms wrap around her and she blushed so deeply red it was unimaginable "thank you hinata" he whispered to her and at that moment she fainted.

Naruto looked at the girl confused and worried at how she fainted so suddenly before he picked her up bridal style and gegan walking toward the hyuuga compound that wasnt to far away. Looking at her face as he walked she looked so beacefull her soft pale skin and deep indigo hair her closed eyes making her seem to be a sleeping angel and he thought 'the only way she would look more like an angel is if her hair was longer i like girls with long hair but she is still the most beautifull girl iv ever seen' he smiled not noticing the two hyuuga guards walking toward him to intercept when he looked up at their worried and angry suspictions he felt he needed to elaborate "hey me and hinata were hugging and she fainted is their something wrong" he asked clearly worried both guards had a knowing smile and one spoke "oh thats nothing to worry about lady hinata is very shy and it seems you caused her to faint" he spoke and chockled lightly at the relieved expretion naruto wore and the other spoke "ill take you to her room to lay her down" he began to walk into the compund and when they stepped through the gates naruto looked around at all the people they walked bye and all looked at hinata with a worried exprestion 'well this is expected who wouldnt love hinata' he thought as he came to a stop with the guard as he opened a door to a large room with nothing special in it except the small nighstand with a few pictures the guard stood at the doorway alowing naruto to walk in and lay hinata on the soft bet being carefull not to wake her as he attempted to pull away her hands gripped at his shirt and he smiled as she slowly let go again he walked out and looked at the guard who was smiling warmly at him "thankyou hinata doesnt have much friends its nice to see her so attached to someone" he then stiffened up and escorted naruto to the exit and smiled at him before naruto turned around and spoke "oh and could you tell hinata that i expect her at training tomorrow at 7 am sharp or im coming to get he"r he smiled at the confused guard before speeching again "im her jonin sensei and friend if you were wondering" he smiled before poofing away leaving a speechless guard in his wake.

**Hey i was wondering if anyone would like to proofread my chapters before i post the job pays nothing but my thankyou and maybe some words of wisdom such as "oranges are orange and apples arent apple that is art" oh and also should i do the wave arc or make my own c-ranked mission gone bad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?Also zabuza will be on equal fitting with kakashi and haku will be as strong as naruto.**

**Chapter 6:Backup to wave.**

It had been about a month since team 8 started their training they masteered their respective elemental jutsu and had a firm grasp on water walking. "okay guys good training seesion" said naruto with sweat covering his face from his own physical training wich was a brutal regime that would put Gai to shame. "lets go get out mission from the hokage" all three nodded all seeming to be exausted from the intense training "sensei can we get lunch first i think i speak for all of us when i say im wiped" kiba keeled over exagerating how tired he was and naruto smirked "okay lets go to ichirakus for a bowl or 10" he smiled and was about to run of when he heard a soft voice speak "sensei would you mind to much if we went for something other than ichirakus maybe some dango" kiba wined as they followed their sensei out of the training field "okay guys ill just have ramen later "naruto smiled at the three and they set of to the closest restaurant that had dango.

They arrived at a medium sized restaurant with about 15 booths and their was one that was empty so they walked over and sat down. They chatted about stuff until the waitress came to took their orders they all decided on dango and the women scribbled it down and walked away "so while we wait you guys wanna meet someone" naruto grinned evily when they nodded he then placed his hand on the table and whispered **Summoning Jutsu **at that a small frog appeared on the table in a puff of smoke "hey naruto watcha need" gamakichi asked looking up at his friend "nothing just wondering if you wanna meet my new friends gamakichi" naruto smiled as the three stared at naruto "sensei i know for a fact that summonings require hand sighns and blood from the holder of the contract so how did you do that" shino asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice naruto smiled "good observation shino glad you caught on, well the explanation is since im practically family and all the toads respect me they allow me to summon them without the use of the contract, i have sighned the contract it just wasnt necassary i dont know the complicated stuff though" naruto laughed slightly when he saw gamakichi riding on top of akamaru like he was a horse "forward my vicious steed let us demolish our enemies "akamaru barked and started ruuning around under the table "i see well that seems usefull" when shino finished the waitress came back with a large bile of dango and layed it down "enjoy" she giggled and looked slightly confused when she saw gamakichi riding akamaru and she walked away .

All 6 dug in naruto and kiba fed akamaru and gamakichi since they were hungry to when naruto picked up his second stick and was about to take a bite when he grabbed someones wrist when the team looked they saw a women with purple hair wearing practically nothing under a light brown trench coat. And she had the biggest shit eating grin imaginable "haha nice one just keeping you on your toes now gimme some dango please" she asked witha very fake begging exprestion naruto scooted over and said with a smile "join us theirs more than enough here for all of us" naruto smiled at the women who looked confused bye the gesture but sat down nonetheless "thanks haha my names Anko who are you guys" she asked while digging into her dango "well im Naruto Uzumaki and this is my genin team shino hinata and kiba" he pointed at the three and anko seemed to perk up "wait your a jonin" she asked and natuyo replied "yes i am wearing my jonin uniform and i am here with my genin team" he laughed at the womens shock "but your only a little kid how are you a jonin" she asked while realizing how he caught her "i trained" naruto stated like it was the simplest thing in the world and anko smiled "well thats a good an explanation as any i guess" anko seemed sad when their was no dango left and the waitress walked up and anko looked at naruto "how much do i owe ya" she reached into her trench coat befroe naruto laughed "nothing its my treat" naruto stated and he pulled out a little frog wallet and took out a large wad of cash, handed it to the waitress and stated "keep the change,ill see you around anko my team and i are gonna go for a mission" he and his team stood up and gamakichi puffed away "lets go" kiba yelled running out the door. Anko was shocked out of her stupor bye the door closing "thanks" she said to no one with a warm smile on her face.

Kiba ran through the doors of the mission assignment room with wide eyes "hey iruka your working here today" kiba telled as the rest of his team showed up and smiled at their old instructor "hello iruka do you have any good missions for us today" naruto asked and as iruka rifled through his papers looking for something before the hokage shunshined into the room with a swirl of leaves "naruto i need you and your team to assist kakashi hatake and his genin team who were ambushed bye enemy ninja on a c-ranked mission they pushed the enemy back but kakashi has been injured and his genin cant hope to defeat the enemy this is considered an A-ranked mission i would sent someone else but i cant spare anyone at the moment do you accept" the haokage took in a deep breath and waited before naruto looked at his team and they all nodded "we will do it" the hokage smiled and handed naruto a scroll, naruto looked over it and went into sensei mode "team i expet you all at the village gates in 1 hour with everything you will need for an A-ranked mission" all three nodded as naruto poofed away and the three genin ran out of the room.

An hour later everyone was at the gate and naruto spoke "okay we will head through the woods to wave country in this form kiba at the front with akamaru hinata your with me shino you stay close to kiba and inform him of anything your bugs find and if you two find anything suspicous dont hesitate to tell me so i can get hinata to use her byakugan to check it out" he finished and all three nodded before they all took of into the woods. Three hours later they arrived at tazuna's house and naruto knocked on the door he heard a womens voice "who is it" she asked with a sliver of fear in her voice naruto spoke "backup from the hidden leaf" naruto spoke reassuringly and the women opened the door seing the four teens she smiled "wheres your sensei" She asked sweetly "that would be me" naruto stated with a strong voice as he and his team walked in " oh thats interesting you dont seem older than the rest" tsunami stated slightly intrigued "im the same age as them" naruto said walking toward a bedridden kakashi would seemed a little worse for wear "kakashi will you be okay naruto asked as his hands glowed a dark green and he then whispered **Sage art: Sages healing** then he ran his hands over kakashis body when he reached kakashis right thigh he frowned and lifted up the blanket seeing the bloody bandage covering the leg asked "what happened" kakashi seemed disenhearted " we ran into zabuza momochi i was doing fine until i was about to slit his through a large shard of ice appeared out of nowhere and slashed my thigh and zabuza was taken bye an obviously fake kiri hunter nin he wont be back in fighting condition for two weeks" naruto nodded "from what i can tell itll be a month until your leg is in fighting condition so i will train our teams for the time being" kakashi nodded "i would recomend tree climbing they really need to work on their chakra control" naruto smirked "kakashi my team are already water walking have you even been training" kakashi seemed saddened "iv been working on team work they still dont get it" kakashi seemed disenhearted "dont worry ill get them up to snuff" naruto stated and walked toward the 6 genin "okay guys i need you ready in two weeks when zabuza comes back so lets get to training".

It was an hour later and naruto was with his team "alright guys while team 7 works on tree climbing i have a new jutsu for you all" they all perked up "alright watch" naruto smirked and showed them his open palm then a small blue orb formed in his palm and grew larger until it was the size of a softball "this is rasengan it doesnt need hand seals just chakra control and hard work so lets get to it" he pulled out three water baloons and smirked again at the teams confused expretions.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:reviews make me happy :3**

**Chapter 7:battle on the bridge: pt 1**

It has been a week since the teams started training team 7 was doing well in tree climbing sakura and sai caught on very quickly and were now increasing their chakra reserves and sasuke was able to make it three quarters of the team 8 their training in the rasengan was moving along they had finished the water balloon stage and were now working on the rubber ball stage they could all make a hole bust open but they were still unable to make it completely burst.

"Kiba, Shino wake up its time for breakfast" the two groaned and stirred in their cots before they remembered what happened last time they were late to breakfast "...so cold" kiba mumled remembering the previous morning as the two shot up and dressed."hinata time to get up" naruto said while knocking on the door. He waited a minute before becoming worried and knocked again "im coming in" he opened the door to see an open window and hinata's clothes missing 'i better go find her' he thought as he jumped out the window heading to the clearing they had been training he arrived he found hinata standig in the middle of the clearing surrounded bye popped rubber balls she seemed to have been out here for hours. "hey hinata time for breakfast" he said wich caused her to lose focus and the rubber ball popped a hole in the top and she seemed disenhearted "dont worry it took me two weeks to master this jutsu" she seemed to perk up after that and let herself fall to the ground from exaustion. Naruto walked over and picked her up bridal style "lets get you back you seem to be working a little to hard" naruto chuckled while hinata blushed from the way he was carrying her "t-thank you n-naruto" hinata mumbled in a faint whisper.

When they arrived at the house naruto knocked on the door with his foot and soon kiba answered the door with a kunai in hand when he saw naruto and hinata his cheeks took a small pink tinge "why are you carrying hinata" he asked still very confused "well she was training for awhile and she could barely move when she finished so i carried her back is their a problem with that" naruto smirked seeing kiba squirm because he had no retort and naruto walked passed him and climbed up the stairs to hinata's room when he got their the door was open so he walked in and layed her on the bed and left.

**1 week later**

Naruto decided to bring his team with him to the bridge because he knew zabuza was most likely to attack today he left team 7 to guard the house. When they arrived they saw all the workers laying on the ground injured and tazuna ran up to one "what happened here" he asked in a panic as the man mustered up the strength to speak "big sword" was all he managed to say before he dropped back down "dont worry none of them will dye their just injured badly" a voice rang out from the mist that was thikening at an unatural rate "team defense formation go" naruto entered leader mode with a commanding tone 5 shadow clones then appeared from nothing and ran toward all the fallen men carrying them away "not bad for a brat but wheres kakashi he is the only one that can give me a true battle zabuza appeared 10 metres away from them as naruto formed hand seals **Sage Art: Yakuza Blade **in a puff of smoke a much smaller version of the chief toads blade apperared in his hand "lets go zabuza" naruto entered a kenjutsu stance with the blade in his right hand and the sheath in his left with a reverse grip. "okay brat i havnt slaughtered anyone in awhile lets go" zabuza pulled out his blade resting it on the ground but as he spoke he felt a deep pain in his right arm when he looked he was horrified "h-how did you" he spoke looking at a stump where is arm should be with naruto standing beside him with a bloody blade "your to easy" naruto spoke locking eyes with zabuza "your a toad sage haku get out here i need you" zabuza screamed while tearing some bandages of hisface to stop the bleading from his stump at that moment a boy apperared in front of naruto with senbon at the ready "team take of your weights and handle zabuza he should be a lot less trouble wih one arm i have a feeling this newcomer is someone dangerous" he finished while deflecting counless senbon needles with great skill as his team deactivated their weights and prepared for battle.

"okay akamaru lets go wild" at that moment naruto and haku disapeared to somewhere else for their battle taking that as the signal shino spoke "his target was tazuna but seeing as our sensei made him so much weaker than he previously was i believe he doesnt care for tazuna anymore am i correct" shino spoke and zabuza finished bandaging his stub "damn right this may very well be my last battle seeing as i can no longer accomplish my dream like this so get ready he spoke while lifting up his blade resting it on his shoulder "kiba lets go hinata cover us" shino assumed leader postion and no one argued at that he flashed through hand sighns **Wind style: Air bullet **he finished and blasted a large compact ball of air at his opponent who seemed to be laughing and dropped his blade withdrawing a kunai "this might be fun" dodged the bullet and charged before he used the kunai to block a large stone claw that appeared seemingly out of no where **Earth style: Stone Claw **kiba yelled while putting more pressure on zabuza before being flung away then zabuza thew his kunai at the boy kiba knew he coudnt dodge and waited for the pain when it didnt come he opened his eyes **Water style liquid shield **hinata said standing infront of hinata andin front of her was a large shield of water "impressive but even if you do defeat me haku will still tear you apart when he finishes with the other kid "shut up" everyone turned to see shino standing still and a loud buzzing sound could be heard "what haku is more powerfull than i could ever hope to be" zabuza finished enjoying the kids reaction "our sensei is much more powerfull than he seems when he took of your arm he was still wearing his weights and his specialty isnt even kenjutsu" kiba spoke while standing to shino's right "right naruto is brave and caring and a strong hsinobi he will win" hinata spoke standing to the left of shino held out his palm and began to form a rasengan then hinata and kiba placed their hands on it as well all three putting their chakra into the rasengan and then they ran at zabuza who seemed shocked "t-the fourth hokages jutsu how did you learn that" then shino appeared in front of them with the rasengan in his hand "our sensei taught us" shino thrust the rasengan into zabuza's stomach the orb of chakra was grinding his flesh ripping him apart before shino pushed forward and yelled **Rasengan **pushing zabuza away and zabuza went flying through several tree's and slumped down obviously dead. "woah shino nice job" kiba yelled running up to his team mate shino then slumped over and said "now we should wait for sensei" he sat down and kiba and hinata did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Dont Own Naruto**

**just a little note:bacon is tasty **

**Chapter 8:Battle on the Bridge: pt 2**

At the same time naruto and haku appeared on the surface of the water and charged naruto punched at haku who jumped back and threw senbon at naruto who dodged them and jumped back as haku flashed through hand sighns **Ice Style: Glacier Dragon**out of the water a large dragon made of ice appeared and launched at naruto who just responded with **True Water Style: Water Emporers Tirade **at that the large water vortex's spring out of the water and intercepted the dragon the two jutsu fought as haku yelled "how did you do that without hand sighns" naruto chuckled "its called sage mastery i have total control over the elements and can do all elemental jutsu without hand sighns" haku was shocked theoretically if he had enough chakra he was invincible but he steeled his resolve and flashed through hand sighns as he approached naruto **Ice Style: Glacial wave **then a large tidal wave appared under haku and froze and soon a large iceberg was heading toward naruto at high speeds **Fire Style: Dragon Emporors Roar **then naruto breathed out an unimaginable amount of fire melting the glacier and burning haku's battle kimono slightly and naruto smirked "is that all you got im disapointed" he said jokingly but haku seemed to become more determined and started flahing through hand sighns at an entirely new speed **Ice Style: Great Glacial army **then as haku finished the entire water surface bacame ice and slowly out of the ice shapes began to form and when they were all fully developed naruto was shocked it has an army of polar bears made of ice naruto counted atleast 100 bears that charged at him and he smirked **Sage Art: Rasenblade **in his hand a rasengan formed that soom turned into a very skinny and thin oval that naruto gripped the bottom of and charged e=whatever the blade touched was demolished and naruto was bobbing and weaving between the bears swipes and demolishing them he jumped over two charging bears and yelled **Fire Style: Grand fireball **he breathed a large fire ball that melted the bears then landed and ran foward sliding under another bear running the blade down the middle ripping the bear to shreds and let the blade disperse and jumped high in the air **Sage Art: Rasengan Rapid fire **he then started forming rasengans and throwing them at a rapid face every rasengan hit a bear and caused it to explode when all the bears were destroyed he landed on the ground panting when he looked at haku they both seemed exausted "well i can tell we are both almost out of chakra so lets finish this eh" he then started forming a rasengan in his hand while haku flashed through hand seals **Ice Style: Ice Beast **a bear larger than the previous ones appeared and charged at naruto who smiled and charged forward with his rasengan thrusting it through the bear tearing it to pieces and charged at haku and slammed it into his stomach sending him flying toward land when he landed naruto knew he had died from the impact and walked over picking up the dead boys corpse with a frown on his face and went to find his team.

Kiba hinata and shino were currently staring down gato and a gang of thugs when naruto arrived and asked "whats going on here" he then layed haku down next to zabuza and joined his team "nothing im just here to finish the job zabuza couldnt fish and thankyou for saving me the manpower to take him down now i am sorry but i will have to kill you and tazuna now" he laughed as naruto smirked "whats so funny brat" he asked looking angry not noticing the bugs climbing up his legs "just wondering if your afraid of bugs" naruto laughed as Gato and all the mercenaries looked noticed all the bugs on then and were attenmpting to shake them of to no avail they all toon fell down from chakra exaustion and shino commanded his bugs to return as naruto approached gato "now i could either kill you scumbags or let you go so you can destoy this place "naruto spoke to the man as he pulled out a kunai "p-please i can give you anything money, women, power just please dont kill me" he pleaded seeming as naruto leaned in closer and whispered "no" and thrust the kunai into the mans neck he was dead in an instant naruto then kicked gato over the side of the bridge and looked back at his team who were shocked from seeing a kid their age kill with so little remorse they were still fighting back tears from killing zabuza their sensei had killed the boy the same age as him and now gato and seemed fine "are you guys okay from seeing zabuza i take it that one of you had to kill him" hinata and kiba both accidentally looked at shino which alerted their sensei as he walked up to the boy "are you okay shino its never easy to kill" he asked looking at the boy concerned "i am okay sensei I accepted that being a shinobi i would have to do this is also helped that i knew zabuza was a blood thirsty killer but i still feel guilty that i ended a mans life" shino spoke with sadness in his voice looking at the ground "i guess that makes two of us" shino looked up at their sensei with confused eyes but hinata spoke "n-naruto sensei y-you are a j-jonin how h-have y-you not k-killed before" she mumbled out with a confused look and naruto chuckled wich unnerved them "i told you i only started my shinobi carreer a few days before we met this is new to me to when i left my home i promised myself i would never take a life it seems that i only lied to myself i have seen that shinobi will fight to their death and i respect that" he looked down for a second before looking back up with a smile "now lets get zabuza and haku buried" he walked over to the bodies but heard a voice "ummmm we are still here" one of the energy drained mercenarioes coughed out naruto then remebered them and seemed to be thinking then came to a realization "We will let you live on one condition" after seeing they were all listening coninued and he coninued with a stern tone "never come back to this country again and if you do i will personally rip all of you to shreds" he finished and stared them down they then began to wobble stanidngup and all of them nodded yes while still trembling from the threat they made their way to a boat they supposidly arrived on and set of toward the main land "good now lets get zabuza and haku buried.

A week later naruto and team 8 along with kakashi and team 7 were atanding at the end of a bridge waving to tazuna and watched as inari ran up to kakashi and hugged him "i promise i will be strong and protect my family" he smiled up at the man who eye smiled back "im sure you will" inari ran back to his mother and continued waving to the team as they walked down the bridge and dissapeared before tsunami looked at tazuna "now that the bridge is finished what will we call it" he only smiled and spoke "how does The Bridge of New Hope sound" she nodded and inari smiled "The Bridge of New Hope it is".


End file.
